


To Let the World Show

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Flowers bloom there were people express their deepest emotions.Love becomes the most beautiful green spots around.Yuuri's first patch is dark and sad but still tended for.





	To Let the World Show

**Author's Note:**

> Day 303 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend.  
> I've had so much fun with these that I've decided to keep this an option, see post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The fifth of the third batch. These prompt was given to me not from my own list but from her personal twitter account. She has several great prompts on there and I'm certain to be writing some more stories with them one day. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Ever since he was a child Yuuri loved seeing patches of flowers in the weirdest spots knowing somebody had been able to express their true feeling their. Sure there were the occasional patches that looked more sad than happy but Yuuri had not understood at first that these were where people had told of the emotions that had made them sad. 

His favorite part was this beautiful spot right in front of his family home as he knew it was the exact spot his father and mother had confessed to one another, and he knew that as long as they loved each other it would stay green till the end of their lives. 

The first spot Yuuri creates isn't a happy one, as it blooms up during his first anxiety attack when in a fit of emotions he admitted to his mother that he was so very very scared. When he sees his mother water the small little fragile flowers the next day, he knows she has accepted it for what it is. He just wish he had made happy flowers for his first spot. Mari simply told him that at least he had strong enough emotions to even make a spot.

It took him years to learn that it was indeed far more likely nothing bloomed, or only bloomed for a short moment, as most emotions were fleeting. So when his best friends showed him the spot they made when they admitted they liked each other he knew they truly liked each other. After that day he started to water his own little spot. 

During competitions he rarely had enough time to look out for spots as he was usually inside and they were rarely found inside. He loved finding them though on the rare occasion he did find one.

Victor had always looked at the flower spots with a joyous bounce to his heart. He loved fantasizing that one day he would have one of those spot bloom up under his feet filled with love.

The fist time he got one though was when he was in a drunken mood and it had been drowned in his tears because only his dog was there to comfort him. He had it covered with a rug so that no one else would ever see it. His second was abroad and he never looked back at that moment, and the look on the girls face when he had to turn her down. 

So finding himself standing in a small spot of lovely poppies while being snuggled up by a very drunken skater was a bit of a shock. Knowing that had this confession being made when the man was sober he would gladly have accepted it. Now though he handed Yuuri over to his coach and simply wished him a good night.

He'll never admit he had expected to bloom fields of flowers all over Hasetsu when he went to Japan, he had not expected to find Yuuri tend for a small patch of the sweetest looking flowers. All he can conclude is that apparently Yuuri once confessed to somebody and still wasn't over it so he decided to take a small step back. 

Simply coaching Yuuri, getting to know him, was a blessing in disguise. The small spot of flowers that was left behind at the spot they had sat on the beach was a sign that Yuuri was becoming more open to Victor. They were growing towards each other and it made Victor realize that this was what he had been looking for. 

No flowers bloomed when they kissed in China, or when they exchanged rings in Barcelona, but Victor assumed it was because they felt the emotions and didn't need to say them. So when the lights went on after their exhibition skate only to find the whole ice rink to have turned in a large field of green and any flower one could imagine, he and Yuuri could only cuddle up against each other and look around with the biggest grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
